I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to funnels, and more particularly, to a funnel that, without requiring manual manipulation, is capable of firmly resting over a receiving container's opening in an offset upright or angled-position with the funnel spout partially extending into the container's opening, while allowing a pouring container to rest inside the funnel in an inverted upright or angled position, thereby preventing tipping and spilling while minimizing the amount of required manual manipulation.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
When using a funnel, it is desired to pour the contents from a pouring container into a funnel that is properly aligned with the receiving container opening with minimal amounts of manual manipulation of the funnel. Various funnels are disclosed in the prior art that allow the transfer of liquids from a pouring container into a receiving container. For example the Porter U.S. Pat. No. 3,211,195 is capable of being retained in an upright position, relative to the receiving container opening without manual manipulation. The Porter funnel has ridges formed on the tapered body of the funnel. These ridges engage with the lip of a receiving container opening, allowing the funnel to be positioned in an upright position without further manual manipulation. However, the Porter funnel must be centered within the receiving container's opening. Depending on the location of receiving container's opening, there are times when it is necessary to offset the center of the funnel from the center of the receiving container's opening. Further a pouring container can not rest against the Porter funnel's side without risk of tipping and spilling liquids. Therefore, a need exists to provide a funnel which firmly rests in an upright position offset from a receiving container opening, that allows a pouring container to rest inside the funnel.
The Wiese U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,403 describes a funnel system that has a lower coplanar surface extending perpendicular to the funnel axis to support the funnel above an appropriate sized receiving container's opening. It was suggested that the lower coplanar surface may contain magnetic material to aid in firmly positioning the funnel against an appropriately sized receiving container opening. The Wiese funnel does not suggest a need to offset the center of the spout from the center of the receiving container opening. Also, with the suggested lower coplanar surface of the Wiese funnel, the funnel cannot be firmly positioned against materials such as glass or plastic, without manual manipulation or an increased likelihood that the funnel will slip, causing a spill of the liquid being poured. Further, there are times when the funnel must be angled relative to the vertical axis of the receiving container's opening. The lower coplanar surface of the Wiese patent only allows the funnel vertical axis to be positioned parallel to the receiving container opening's vertical axis. Therefore, a need exists for a funnel that firmly rest in an upright or angled, offset position relative to the receiving container's opening made of materials other than a magnetically permeable material.
The Bailey U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,026 describes a funnel having straps for holding the funnel in an upright position. However, this funnel requires the smaller end of the funnel to project substantially into the receiving container's opening. In many instances, the receiving container is constructed such that a funnel spout may not protrude very far into the receiving container's opening. Therefore, there is a need for a funnel that will remain relatively upright without manual manipulation, and that does not project substantially into the receiving containers opening.
The Bonnell U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,095 describes a funnel having two different sized concentric rings attached to the inside of the tapered body. The concentric rings hold an inverted pouring container in place. The concentric rings require the pouring container's opening to be slightly smaller and conforming to the concentric ring. This conformity allows the concentric ring to hold the pouring container in place. The concentric rings do not allow the pouring container to be held in an angled position relative to the spout. Therefore, a need exists for a means to firmly hold a pouring container of varying sizes within the funnel, and at various angles relative to the spout.
At times, when using a funnel, the receiving container's opening is positioned such that a large funnel may not be used. It also may be desired to position an oblong pouring container within the funnel in an inverted upright position. Either an oblong funnel or a larger funnel is needed to avoid requiring manual manipulation. Therefore, a further need exists to provide a funnel that allows oblong containers to be positioned within the funnel without requiring a larger funnel.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages and meets the present needs by providing a funnel system that allows the spout to be offset relative to the center of the receiving container opening without requiring manual manipulation. The invention also allows a pouring container to rest inside the funnel in an upright or angled inverted position offset from the spout. This further decreases the amount of required manual manipulation and also decreases the likelihood of liquid spills. The present funnel system may also be used in an upright position even in cases where the receiving container's opening does not allow the spout to project substantially into the container's opening.